


Estaré ahí, a tú lado

by NaghiTan



Category: One Piece
Genre: AU, Amor unilateral, Drabble, Español | Spanish, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 19:10:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5677270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaghiTan/pseuds/NaghiTan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El agradecimiento a veces se vuelve algo más.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Estaré ahí, a tú lado

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes del anime/manga **One Piece** no me pertenecen, todo es del mangaka **Eiichiro Oda** , yo solo los tomo prestados por un ratito, prometo devolverlos.  
 **Notas de autor:** Vaya, no recuerdo hacer un GinSan y me dije ¿Por qué no? Así que ahi me ven.

  
**[+]**

  
Gin nunca había tenido a alguien que se preocupase sinceramente por él, nadie, ni siquiera su jefe, esa cabecilla de una banda mafiosa que solo pensaba en el dinero y no en el cuidado de sus subordinados de mas bajo rango, por fortuna él era la mano derecha de su jefe y por ende, cada que había un fuego cruzado entre bandas enemigas y salía mal herido, era llevado con la mejor medico de la ciudad.

  
Pero había perdido el favor de su jefe y ahora estaba tirado en el suelo de un callejón muriéndose desangrado, bien decían que los pandilleros no alcanzaban a vivir hasta mas de la treintena. Lo último que creyó ver fue una cabellera dorada.

  
 _“Un ángel”_ pensó antes de caer en la inconsciencia y decirse que él no se merecía nada puro a su alrededor.

  
**[…]**

  
“Déjalo morir” escuchó decir de una voz profunda y molesta “Es de la banda de Krieg y ellos han estado causando problemas en el restauran de tu padre”.

  
Trató de aparentar que estaba todavía durmiendo, a pesar de que el sujeto había mencionado a su jefe, sabía que lo primordial era escuchar.

  
“Estaba muriéndose, Zoro” su corazón se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz del que sería su salvador, aunque sentía que lo conocía de alguna parte. “Lo hubiera dejado si solo fuera que se estaba desangrando, pero estaba muriéndose a la vez de hambre”.

  
“Haz lo que quieras, cejillas” la primera voz, de Zoro, dijo con un soplido “Pero tú nunca acabas bien, te han traicionado…”

  
“Como tú” le cortó su salvador “Y aún así sigues siendo un no amigo”.

La respuesta del otro no la pudo escuchar, su cuerpo estaba cansado y ya no podía seguir despierto.

  
Cuando abrió los ojos lo primero que vio fue una ceja en forma de espiral, para después fijarse en el orbe del color azul mas hermoso que había visto, tarde fue que se dio cuenta que su salvador le miraba con absoluta curiosidad.

  
“Yo…”

  
“Calla” le susurró “Aún estás herido”.

  
 _“Gracias”_ no pudo decirlo, ese hombre era lo mas hermoso que había visto, tan delgado pero no enclenque, tan fino pero no afeminado y de pronto sintió que comparado con él nada tenía que ver.

  
**[…]**

  
Se quedó con su salvador, que supo se llamaba Sanji, por un par de semanas más, su sorpresa fue que el lugar donde el rubio vivía era justamente el botín que Krieg quería, y ahora, frente a su ex jefe, prefería seguir al lado de Sanji, aunque fuesen solo amigos.


End file.
